Elevator
by crystal-clefairy
Summary: Sam and Mercedes were the couple that was always destined to be together. But faced by so much adversity, disapproving family and judgmental people in the home town, they decide they would run away together to avoid being torn apart.


**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**  
><strong><em><br>_**_Hey guys,_  
><em>This is a one-shot about Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones from Glee.<br>There's some Samcex in here so it's rated M._  
><em>Hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated! :D<em>  
><em>Crystal! 3<em>

__  
><em>

_**Sam and Mercedes had an intense magnetism that brought them together. They were the couple that couldn't be separated. They were the couple that was always destined to be together. They were truly soul mates. But faced by so much adversity, disapproving family and judgmental people in the home town, they quickly decided they would run away together to avoid being torn apart.**_

Sam and Mercedes had been dating all summer long. Their friends from the Glee club were all so supportive of their relationship but Mercedes' family tried to stop their forbidden romance, her parent's took every chance they could to tell her how much of a mistake she was making, being with him, but it only drove the love struck couple closer. Their love grew to be even more indestructible over the next few months and Sam later proposed to Mercedes, giving her a plastic engagement ring from a toy dispenser, not being able to afford a real ring. They ran away together to elope.

They had both decided that running away together would give them the freedom they both craved. No more judgment, no more adversity and no more disapproving family. Now, all they needed was each other, and that wide open road. They were young and blinded by love. They knew that they were meant to be together. Mercedes' parents may have not agreed, but what did they know? To be together they would leave it all behind and run forever. They would go wherever they needed just to be together. It was Sam and Mercedes against the world.

Sam and Mercedes were eager to leave the chapel they had eloped in, for their honeymoon. Outside, a cab was waiting to pick them up and take them to the hotel they were staying at for the night.

"Ladies first, Mrs. Evans," Sam said, smiling and holding the cab door open.  
>Mercedes smiled at him, and replied, "Thank you, Mr. Evans. I'm so glad a married such a gentlemen, it's too bad my family can't see that."<br>"I'm sure, when the time comes, they'll see it." He said, smiling back at her.  
>Mercedes slide in, and Sam followed in after her.<p>

They reached the hotel half an hour later, and the cab driver helped them get their luggage out from the boot. The bellboy come out, and helped them to bring their luggage into the lobby. After checking in, hand in hand, the two of them walked, let me rephrase that, _ran_, towards to the elevator. The two of them were very eager to start their honeymoon.

Not even two minutes had passed, and Mercedes was growing impatient.  
>"Will this elevator ever come?" she asked.<p>

Suddenly, the doors opened, and the people inside, all walked out, congratulating the two newlyweds in the process. Sam picked up Mercedes bridal style, and as the doors closed, Sam placed Mercedes' feet on the ground. She couldn't control herself when she was around him. It only took one look from him to make Mercedes melt. This had far surpassed attraction. She was completely drawn to him. Her body ached to be closer to him. He had her completely, all along.

Mercedes couldn't wait any longer, she hit the emergency stop button and the elevator came to a sudden stop, she pushed Sam against the elevator wall and began to passionately kiss him. Her tongue danced around Sam's mouth, as he involuntarily glided his fingertips over her smooth skin, and pulled her hips against his. Sam ran his hand through her wavy dark hair and down her neck. The two of them pulled apart breathless. After catching their breaths, they both laughed.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that, Mercy!" Sam said, kind of shocked.  
>"I couldn't help myself." Mercedes said, giggling.<p>

The two of them nervously looked around, until their eyes met again. As they glanced at each other, Sam quickly swooped in for another passionate kiss. Pressing himself against her body, even he was surprised by his actions. Despite his eagerness, this was still their first time.

The two of them kissed passionately, as they moved around the confined space, taking turns at pushing each other against the walls, and then finally, down onto the floor. As their clothing began coming off, Sam paused for a moment.

"Are you ready for this, Mercy?" He asked.  
>Mercedes kissed him, sweetly on the lips. "As ready as I'll ever be, babe."<p>

Mercedes lied across the floor, and Sam admired her body. Her curves drove crazy. Surprisingly, though, he could hardly look away from her soft face. He could stare endlessly into her beautiful sparkling brown eyes. He loved the way her wavy dark hair fell around her face. Sam lied on his side next to her. Kissing her lips and down her neck, he gently moved his hand over her cocoa-coloured skin. The contrast of their skin beside each other was beautiful, she was the ebony to his ivory.

"You're so beautiful, Mercy." He said, looking deep into her gleaming brown eyes.  
>Mercedes' face shined brighter than the sun, with the smile she gave Sam.<p>

Mercedes' bit her bottom lip as she moved towards him. Carefully, she kissed his luscious lips. Moving downwards to his neck and chest—she playfully teased him. He knew she was his, but he enjoyed the challenge. He loved the chase. Sam played observer as she removed the rest of her clothing. He followed, removing the rest of his. Sam placed himself, carefully, on top of Mercedes, and slowly, and gently, began thrusting himself back and forth, kissing her neck and shoulder.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip, as she helped guide Sam inside of her. Sam moved slowly and carefully. Mercedes' encouraged him, holding her arms around him, and circling her hips against his body. The two of them continued to kiss as their bodies moved in synch. As they connected, holding nothing back, their bodies melded. In that moment they were one — they didn't need anything else, except for each other.

Their rhythm grew faster, as Sam and Mercedes bodies connected on a deeper level. The soft sound of moans and sighs became the music to their sensual movements.

The moans exchanged between Sam and Mercedes began to grow more intense. His smooth, steady tempo had allowed her to reach the brink of ecstasy. Mercedes dug her nails into Sam's back as she shouted his name, until her whole body was relaxed. As Sam reached his own orgasm, he closed his eyes, and let himself moan loudly with his release. Sam lay back on the floor, beside Mercedes', catching his breath.

Amazingly, the 'after sex' time wasn't as awkward, and uncomfortable, as they both were expecting it to be. For a few moments, they laid there in silence, facing each other and looking into each others eyes lovingly, enjoying each moment that went by. After a couple of minutes they both got up and got dressed.

The elevator suddenly began moving again. The door opened, on their level, and they were greeted by maintenance guys and employees.

"Ah, sorry. I couldn't help myself," Mercedes' said, giggling.  
>Sam laughed, and one of the employees said, "We always get couples that go in there and press the emergency stop button, you're not the only new couple that can't keep their hands off each other. It's just a hassle for us to get the elevator's working again. Next time, do you think you can wait until you go up to your room?"<br>"Sure thing." Sam said, smiling widely and Mercedes still giggling.

Once again, Sam picked up Mercedes bridal style, and she pushed the door open. He set her feet down on the ground again, and it all started again, this time on the bed.

They pulled the blanket up over their naked bodies and Sam gently placed his hand around her waist while Mercedes slid her fingers through Sam's, now knotty, golden blonde hair, as she pulled him closer towards her. She smiled as she looked into his bright blue dazzling eyes. Leaning in, they shared a soft, but passionate kiss.

"Thank you." Mercedes said.  
>"For what?" Sam asked kind of confused.<br>"For being the wonderful person you are." She replied, smiling.

For the rest of the night, Sam gently cradled Mercedes in his strong arms. When she finally fell asleep, Sam tenderly kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Mercy..."

It was pure love between them.  
>Flaws and all, through thick and thin, till the end of time.<p> 


End file.
